Bad
by Sky-Esther
Summary: After dealing with Galaxia things have been calm for a while, then disaster rears its ugly head along with complicated love affairs, a tragic story, and a new enemy. It's up to the power of love and justice to help, let's not forget its under-appreciated sidekick; chocolate.


**A/N: I thought I would do everyone a favor by putting this in the beginning and not the end. If it wasn't obvious by the rating, then this should be. While I'll try to keep the basic aspects (ie. obvious love, friendship, typical Sailor Moon stuff) it's also going to be a bit dark at some points, dealing with issues some people maybe not be comfortable with. There's going to be some scenes as well. So because of all that, please consider this your warning as well, I still hope you enjoy this story. :)**

**I clearly don't own Sailor moon or anything. This would take place after Sailor Stars. The way thus story would be is like any typical Sailor Moon action plus drama with a dash of fantasy/supernatural and stuff. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_My last year in high school. This is how it's starting and already I've been through so much, that I have more baggage than the girls my age. The only positive thing I can take from this is that I live by myself and while it does get lonely, it's peaceful. I can relax put my guard down or just not give a damn while I am in my place. My home. I get I am suppose to enjoy life but how can I, when all I've face has been hardships and chaos? _

_A mother who despises me and a father who loved me to no end. I wonder if I keep getting away from reality will I ever find happiness? True happiness. _

_Then maybe I can get rid of this charm. It's such a burden for me but I can't let it go..._

The final bell of the day rang as she gathered her belongings. Neatly putting her text books up as well as her pencils adorned with hearts and stars. She kept to herself quite a bit during the school year but she still managed to make some friends. Not a whole but enough to keep people from talking about her. She helped get the room ready for sweeping and mopping then she was gone, giving her classmates a forced smile.

As she walked down the hallway she picked up on a few whispers here and there. She didn't mean to be eavesdropping but they do speak rather loud. With her satchel in hand she made her way home. Despite being a darker tone than most students, she fits in while. She wasn't the smartest but not the dumbest either. She's a pretty decent athlete but there are those better than her. She was average in most ways. The only thing she was good at was music and that was because she could let her true emotions out without having people think she was overly depressed or something.

"Hey!"

She looked over, it wasn't anyone talking to her but to someone else. In the front of the school she saw a blonde girl hurried over to four others. She finished putting on her outside shoes and stood by the school's doors. She watched as the four greeted the blonde girl. She knew of them, they were a couple of years younger than her. Still she shook her head and proceeded to walk home. Her black Mary Jane like shoes made light tapping sounds as she hit the pavement.

"Yo! Wait up!"

She stopped and turned around, those five girls were walking to her one was running. The blonde with a red ribbon. She knew this one because they're in the same club. Music. It didn't matter what grade you're in, music was for everyone.

"What's up Minako?"

"Lia I've been telling my friends about our sessions and they wanted to hear a few. Mind coming over?"

She looked at Minako and then her friends. "I don't see why not. Let me go change."

"No way, just come on!" Minako said as she grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the others. "Guys, this is Lia the girl I've been telling you about for the last few days."

Minako introduced Lia to her friends. Makoto, Ami, Rei, and Usagi. Lia was barely taller than Usagi. "It's nice to met y'all." Lia said as they now began walking in the opposite direction of her home. Lia had plans for a quiet night of studying and dinner but it couldn't hurt to be with others per say.

* * *

"How interesting..."

"What Madam?"

"The power source that is needed seems to be in close range to the other source."

" Like before?" It spoke in a childish voice.

"Yes." Flames lit the large circular room, revealing black marble with a golden trim. The woman stood in the center on screen a white speck shone brightly as well as a black one, though its light was dark it was still strong as or even more than the white speck. "Without the other distractions I may have my chance after all." She laughed evilly. The childish minion joined in but she put an end to it by tossing it out the large window. "Idiot."


End file.
